Tout pour sa sucrerie!
by mello-yaoi
Summary: bousculé par un événement Naruto va tout faire pour conquerir l'Uchiwa qui " est à lui de droit!"...foi d'uzumaki! seduction game...narusasunaru
1. foi d'uzumaki!

Voila ma 1ere fic, je prévois au moins 10 chapitres, après tout dépend du succès de celle-ci.

Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire si oui ou non je dois continuer -_-' (enfin je continuerai quoique vous disiez XD mais bon c'est pour savoir si je dois me presser pour poster ^^'), si vous aimez (et pourquoi si possible) ou au contraire si quelque chose vous gène ( ca peut être n'importe quoi) .

Désolé pour les fautes ! Je ferai une mise à jour avec une correction (faite par Manon ^^) mais j'avais trop envi de poster aujourd'hui. 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! / c'est évident.

Rating : du K au T (voir peut être M) .^^

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Ah et j'ai essayé d'être drôle (raté surement) donc svp dites si vous avez souri en lisant …..C'est ma première fiction « drôle ».

Devant un lycée de Tokyo, un jeune brun, Sasuke, était en retrait par rapport à la masse d'élève. C'était le rentré des classes. Tout le monde s'excitait se demandant avec qui il allait tomber cette année ou encore priait pour ne pas avoir Monsieur Orochimaru, professeur de biologie. Oui tout le monde le faisait, sauf sasuke. Non lui attendait le regard baissé vers sa montre…

« 7H30…..Il est 7H30. Ou est-il cet abruti? Dans son lit quelle question ! »

Dans un minuscule appartement de la capitale, une tignasse blonde sommeillait encore malgré le bruit strident qu'émettait le réveil depuis trente bonnes minutes. Un « BIP!» Spécialement crée pour détruire, non... Anéantir ! de façon douloureuse nos innocentes oreilles.

"Bip bip bip BIP BIP BIP BIP!..."

….Une main couleur halé se décida enfin de mettre fin à ce supplice. D'abord cherchant désespérément ce foutu réveil pour enfin venir s'écraser sur la machine de guerre.

« Naruto 1, Réveil 0 »

Voila le seul pensé qui traversa l'esprit de notre blond. La main victorieuse s'engouffra sous les couette et Naruto , un sourire endormi aux lèvres , savoura le silence qui suivait la bataille.

Après ca, il trouva la force, on ne sait d'où, d'ouvrir un œil pour regarder l'heure ? Non il n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des 1ere. Le jour à ne surtout pas louper pour ne pas être catalogué « mister later ». seulement naruto était comme ca, se donnant toujours deux minute de sommeille en plus , juste deux …puis encore deux pour se lever à une heure pile( pouquoi se lever a 7H28 quand on peu se lever à et demi pile …ca vous assure une bonne journée !) …. Enfin bref c'était l'incarnation de la paresse.

Ainsi son œil à demi fermé scruta le réveil… « ahh il est que 7H30. D'un air soulagé il referma les yeux … »

_**Deux minutes plus tard**_

« NON !Il est 7H30 ! J'suis à la bourre » C'est donc d'un bon qu'il se leva, réalisant enfin qu'il arrivera surement en retard ! Son premier jour de rentrée ! Oui naruto n'était pas seulement paresseux, il était aussi un peu lent … beaucoup trop lent. Agé de 16 ans il vivait seul. Ses parents étant morts il était sous la tutelle de son parrain Jyraya , un grand écrivain de « bouquins pas net » comme disait Naruto. Il est l'illustre créateur du style révolutionnaire de ce siècle …Le Y-A-O-I . Seulement après les fiançailles de « l'Hermite pas net » avec « Ba-chan » mieux connu sous le nom de Tsunade, Naruto avait décidé de les laisser vivre leur bonheur. Juste à deux. Il était content de les voir si heureux. Bien sure ca il ne leur avouera jamais directement, se contentant de dire « quand vous vous frottez l'un l'autre Ba-chan cri tellement fort que ne trouve pas le sommeille ! Faut que j'me préserve, j'ai cour moi ! » Malgré les deux trois baffes perdues de la par d'un Tsunade gênée il obtint un petit appartement offert par un Jiraya tout fière de faire crier sa belle. Naruto adorer son indépendance même si le couple passer régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles et le forcer à ramasser le bordel qui y pouvais y avoir. Ces trois la auront beau dire ils s'aimaient. Ils formaient ensemble une famille.

…_**7H55**_

Naruto sorti de la salle de bain, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se coiffer il se passa la main dans les cheveux histoire de ce donner _bonne confiance_. Il attrapa son sac à dos puis fila tout droit au lycée . Avec un peu de chance il pourrait arriver à l'heure.

Sasuke de son coté avait arrêté d'attendre car « les crétins sont toujours retardés par des crétineries. Trop crétin ce naruto -_- ». Dans un soupir il se dirigea vers la foule qui scrutait le tableau d'affichage. Il pouvait entendre les élèves exprimer leur joie d'être avec leur ami ou au contraire s'apitoyer sur eux même pour être avec telle ou telle personne. Lui une seul chose l'intéressais :

**« Classe 2D2** …..**uzumaki**…**Uchiwa….Salle 121** »

Il ne s'y attarda pas plus, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Il alla s'assoir sur un banc dans l'attente de la sonnerie qui annoncera le début des cours. Naruto est donc définitivement en retard. C'était sans surprise, sasuke le connaissait comme ca poche, paresseux, longue à la détente, rancunier, bavard, distrait ….oui il connaît trop naruto pour que celui-ci puisse l'étonner. Il soupira à nouveau puis saisi son portable de sa poche arrière…( note de l'auteur : Qui veux le numéro de s'suke-kun !xd)

**Destinataire : dobe**

**Salle 121 , classe 2D2 , encore en retard crétin ?** .

_Votre message à bien était renvoyé …_

Naruto haleté, enfin il était devant les grille du lycée seulement l'endroit était désert. Il était **définitivement** en retard. « Pourquoi moi ? ». Il se dirigea directement à sa salle . Grace à sasuke il n'a pas à regarder sur le tableau d'affichage. « Béni soi ce teme-arrogant-trop-tenebreux-qui-se-la-joue-beau-gosse-alors-qu'il-est-bien-plus-que-ca ». Apres avoir traversé les couloirs et s'être perdu deux fois naruto arriva devant la porte 121 . Il tendit d'abord l'oreille « bon maintenant je vais vous donner vos emploi… » c'était Iruka-sensei . En entendant cette voix Naruto sourit content de l'avoir en professeur principale. C'était bien mieux que monsieur orochimaru … « monsieur orochimaru…brrrr » un frisson lui traversa l'échine à cette pensée , il secoua la tête et toqua enfin à la porte 121.

-Entrer !

-Bonjour sensei vous allez jam-…

-Stop ! Évite de nous faire perdre du temps et va t'assoir naruto -_-

-Mais j'ai-

-ASSIS !

Naruto ne se fit pas prié, iruka pouvait vraiment faire peur quelque fois . Il se dirigea vers le font de la classe, à coté de sasuke. Lui avais le regard perdu vers les élèves. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et engagea la conversation :

_-Salut !_

_-…_

_-Toujours aussi causant -_-_

_-…._

_-HEEEE HOOOOO ! fit naruto en agitant ca maint devant les yeux de sasuke_

Mais sasuke n'écoutait pas , perdu dans sa contemplation…

L'heure passa ainsi, naruto boudait le brun qui lui ne le voyait même pas , le regard toujours perdu.

**BRIMMMMGGGGGGG !**

La sonnerie retentis et sasuke ressortit enfin de son état de l'élargie. L'objet de ses pensées s'étant levée pour partir, Il tourna la tète vers naruto

-_naruto ?_

_- -_- hey tout a l'heure tu m'a pas rep- _

_- j'crois que j'suis amoureux, _Naruto c'était arrêté en entendant ca .

Sasuke était surpris par le silence du blond, lui qui pensait qu'il aurait été assai de question plus stupide les unes que les autres. Mais au lieu de ca il n'a que du silence. D'abord un peu inquiet sasuke mis ca sur le choc, car oui un uchiwa amoureux ce n'est pas très courant. Il continua donc la conversation l'air de rien

-_sinon pourquoi t'etais en retard cette fois ci ?_

-…

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles c'est tout bonnement impossible, depuis quand de qui ? Non sasuke ne pouvais pas lui faire ca… pas maintenant. Il avait enfin choisi de le séduire puis de lui avouer ses sentiments. Naruto avait mal, sa poitrine se serrait tel un étau sur lui-même… Une voix le sorti de ses pensées :

_-Oï ! Naruto ?_ c'etait Sasuke , Naruto décida de se ressaisir .c'est en souriant qu'il lui repondi,

_-Ah ! Désole mais mon cerveau a lâché sur le cou, c'est complément fou ! _

-_hn …_ fut la seul réponse de sasuke , il l'avais dis le sourire aux lèvres . La peine de Naruto s'amplifia

Mais il n'abandonnera pas. Il emploiera toutes ses forces de séduction, il sera prés à tout pour le conquérir. Sasuke oubliera sa pimbêche. Foi d'Uzumaki !

Cette pensée raviva le sourire de notre blond qui contemplait sa future sucrerie, un air ailleurs

_-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme si j'était de la bouffe cretin? _Sasuke le sorti de ses rêveries, ne sachant quoi répondre il se gratta la tête l'air désolé .

_-tu t'fais des films ushiwa ! Aller magne ton cul on a cour j'veux pas arriver en retard !_

_- t'as l'habitude pourtant …_

_-ta gueule teme !_

_-y'a que la vérité qui blesse…baaka_

_-Aller vient c'est la pause dejeuné …MANG__**ÉÉÉÉÉÉ !**_

_C'est ainsi qu'il quittèrent la salle déjà vide pour aller déjeuner sur le toit du lycee._

Alors que sasuke était content d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, il ne se doutait pas, mais alors vraiment pas de ce que le blond manigançais …et encore moins du regard que naruto portais sur ses fesses.

VOILA ! REWIEW pour savoir si je dois oui ou non me presser pour la suite ….

Sorry pour les fautes X shame on me ! ( i know ^^')


	2. PREVISION

**Salut! Avant tout je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année, ainsi que plein de bonheur! (un peu tard mais bon, on a tout Janvier! XD)**

**Je poste un nouveau chapitre (enfin!), je vous l'avoue, je n'ai plus trop le courage, et aussi je suis en période de révision (bac blanc!) sans compter les problèmes de cœur!**

**Enfin bref en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, soyez indulgent svp je ne suis pas une Rimbaud, hein! XD ça se saurait ….**

**Merci à ceux qui me laisseront des Review et à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte!**

**C'est sur du Elton John (sacrifice) que je vous présente (plutôt commence…) ce chapitre! (On s'en tape XD)**

**Fiction: Tout pour sa sucrerie!**

**Chapitre 2: Prevision**

Le petit réveil posé sur une table à chevet elle-même ensevelie de vêtements venait de sonner; il était sept heures, et la chambre était baignée d'une lumière dorée que l'aube avait ramené. Elle n'était pas très grande, pour ne pas dire très petite et le chaos y règnait mais elle surprenait par la tendresse qui s'en dégageait. Naruto, toujours enfoui sous sa couette au milieu de son lit finit par se lever, pour lui la nuit avait été très courte, il n'avait cessé de penser à Sasuke, à son amour à sens unique, à comment le faire chavirer, aux devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fait-mais là c'est seulement l'affaire d'un dixième de seconde…-et surtout à l'heureuse chanceuse qui a volé-par on ne sait quel miracle-le cœur de Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sasuke puisse éprouver autre chose que du dédain ou de l'indifférence. L'image d'un Sasuke main dans ma main avec une jolie jeune fille lui serrait le cœur. Depuis toujours Naruto s'était contenter d'être son meilleur ami, il avait une place privilégiée dans le cœur de Sasuke et cela le rendait déjà très heureux. Seulement tout allait sûrement, les chances que cette nana ne partage pas les sentiments de l'Uchiwa étaient inexistantes. Apres tout qui dirait non à un Sasuke prêt à vous embrasser, à vous câliner… Personne, hormis les fous et encore…

Las de toutes ses idées noires, il laissa échapper un soupir désespérer, puis ferma les yeux.

**«La vie est une putin de chienne» **poussa-t-il en juron.

**-****Ouaff ** **?**

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Kyubi, son petit chien. C'était un cadeau que Tsunade lui avait fait pour qu'il se sente moins seul. Il prit la petite boule de poil dans ses bras pour une séance de papouilles (de bisoux ou/et léchouilles) bien méritées. Une fois le moral remit d'aplomb Naruto quitta son appartement bien décidé à ne plus se laisser aller.

_Apres tout un Uzumaki n'abandonne pas si facilement!_

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit rapidement. Arrivé devant les grandes grilles, Naruto chercha du regard Sasuke sans voir la jeune fille qui s'approchait de lui:

-Salut!

-Heu salut, répondit Naruto un brin surprit par l'arrivé de la jeune fille, bien plus quand il découvrit sa couleur de cheveux…

- Moi c'est Sakura, on est dans la même classe! se présenta la jeune fille aux cheveux curieusement rose.

- Ah moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, content de te rencontrer! lui répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-De même… la jeune fille souriait, quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues blanches.

- Je t'ai encore jamais vu au bahut, t'es nouv-

-Naruto! L'interpela une voix masculine ne le laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Sasuke? Je te cherchais!

- On dirait pas, répondit d'un ton sec l'Uchiwa en regardant Sakura, seulement elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention, cherchant le regard de Naruto.

-Je…. Tentât de répondre Naruto.

- Tu me présentes? Le coupa Sasuke sans même le regarder.

- C'est Sakura heuuu…

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno, je suis bien nouvelle. Repondis celle-ci en déviant le regard vers Naruto comme pour répondre à sa précédente question.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

Sasuke avait dit cela avec le sourire, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Sakura qui semblait confuse et gênée. Naruto lui, restait abasourdi par cette accueil si chaleureux de la par du brin, lui qui à l'habitude se contentait d'un simple «Hn» ou dans ses meilleurs jours d'un petit «'Lut».

-C'est elle alors…. Souffla Naruto pour lui-même, il baissa la tête ne voulant plus voir ces yeux amoureux qui ne le regardaient pas.

-Tu as dis quelque chose? l'interrogea Sakura

-Hein? Heu non rien… J'vous laisse j'ai quelque chose à faire! J'te rejoins après S'suke okay?

-…. Sasuke ne répondis pas, subjugué par la «beauté» de Sakura

-Merci de répondre….. Sinon bye sakura.

-Bye Naruto.

Naruto leur tourna le dos, il n'était pas si bête et avait compris, c'était d'elle dont Sasuke était amoureux. L'indifférence que lui avait porté Sasuke l'avait littéralement tué. Depuis quand connaissait-il Sasuke? Depuis ses six ans, il s'en souvient bien de cette journée…celle de leur rencontre.

*Flash back*

-Les enfants je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa, dit la maitresse le sourire aux lèvres. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le nouvel entrant, un petit bout d'homme à peine plus haut que le bureau principal (celui de la maitresse). Naruto l'observait, curieux. La mine boudeuse, voir dédaigneuse qu'adressait Sasuke à ses futures prétendantes le fit rire:

-Naruto! lui signala Madame Mangin. Tiens sasuke, il reste une place à coté de cette tête blonde de Naruto! Installe toi là bas mais ne te laisse pas influencer! déclarât-elle avant de se tourner vers le tableau ne voyant pas ainsi la dite tête blonde lui tirer la langue.

Entre temps Sasuke s'était déjà installé, élève consciencieux il écrivait la date sur son cahier de cours, changeant de stylo, passant du vert au rouge, puis au noir, Naruto l'observait et ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Pourquoi tu change toujours de stylo?

-C'est pas t'es affaire. Lui répondit-il calmement.

-Aller soit pas méchant! Implora Naruto. Hey mais tu sais Hinata elle t'aime je crois! T'as vu comment elle te regardait! Ta de la chance!chuchota-il d'une voix rêveuse, Même que je suis sûr que elle voudra t'embrasser, tu sais c'est la fille aux cheveux violets là bas! Expliqua Naruto tout en pointant une petite fille plongé sur son cahier.

-Elle est moche, et puis moi j'aime pas les filles et puis elle a rien à voir avec le fait que je change toujours de stylo! se renfrogna Sasuke.

-Non c'est pas vrai, elle est belle et puis même que c'est mon amoureu… Ah oui c'est vrai! alors pourquoi tu changes toujours de stylo?

-Bah parce que c'est plus jolie! lui répondit le brun comme si cela était une évidence!

- Naruto arrête de distraire Sasuke, le disputa Mr Mangin faisant taire les deux enfants, l'un replongeant dans son cahier tandis que l'autre devia le regard vers la fenêtre, le sourire ornée son visage, souhaitant de tout son cœur que Sasuke lui parlera encore.

C'est seulement à la récrée qu'il put le revoir, a la sonnerie Sasuke avait amené une émeute d'enfant tous plus curieux les uns que les autres qui l'eloigna bien vite de Naruto. Celui-cu l'avait cherché et ne voulant pas passer une chance de ce faire un ami, il le retrouvat sous un arbre entouré de toute la classe et décida de s'assoir comme ses camarades. Il faisait beau autant en profiter, il se mit a écouter les conversations:

-Sasuke tu aime le foot? demanda un jeune aux cheveux châtains!

-Non, déclara celui-ci.

-T'aimes jouer au billes? demanda un autre.

-Non.

-Et jouer à cache-cache?

-Non.

-Et trap trap?

-Non.

Un silence s'en suivit...

-Sasuke t'es vraiment beau, avec t'es cheveux aussi noir que tes yeux! déclara une fille toute rougissante.

-C'est vrai! gloussèrent en cœur toute les autres.

-Non d'abord c'est pas vrai! Sonna une voix faisant taire les autres, Naruto qui était jusque là spectateur avait hurlé surprenant ses camarades.

-Pff t'es juste jaloux, répliqua une jeune rousse a lunettes.

-Non mais il a pas les cheveux noirs! Il a les cheveux bleus foncés! Vous êtes aveugles! Se révolta Naruto sous le regard de Sasuke.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Rire en cœur les élèves, Tous sauf notre brun. Gené par sa remarque et surtout les rires. Naruto baissa les yeux, il les détestait tous à toujours se moquer de lui. Il aurait voulu avoir un vrai ami.

-Naruto toi tu vois mes cheveux en bleu parce que t'es yeux s'y reflète! T'as les yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été, j'aime vraiment tes yeux bleu, intervint calmement Sasuke faisant taire toute moquerie. Naruto avait levé les yeux vers lui abasourdi par cette déclaration, abasourdi mais heureux, Cela expliquait l'immense sourire imprimé sur son visage et ses yeux en forme d'assiettes.

-Arrête d'me regarder comme ça baaka! Aller vient on va jouer! Sasuke le leva d'un bond, et couru attrapant Naruto au passage sous les yeux des autres, choqués. Naruto lui était heureux le vent fouettait son visage et il savait malgré son jeune âge que jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant.

*fin flash back*

Et ce fut vrai, une grande amitié était née, et même un amour interdit…pourtant si innocent.

La cloche avait sonné ne laissant à Naruto d'autre choix que de se trainer en cours, Sasuke était sans doute avec sakura, se mit-il à penser.

_Ca sera toujours comme ça quand ils sortiront ensembles? _

Non ça allait changer si ils les laissaient finir ensembles seulement, il fera tout contre… Mais n'est ce pas égoïste envers Sasuke? L'empêcher de l'épanouir?D'être heureux? Non naruto savait qu'il n'en a pas le droit! Il oublia ses idées de meurtre et se tourna vers une toute nouvelles idée…. Une très bonne idée…Selon lui.

Naruto guetta l'arrivé de sasuke, comme il le pensait, il était bien avec Sakura qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser! Sans vraiment le vouloir Naruto la haïssait…Après tout c'était légitime, non?

Sasuke, après avoir raccompagné Sakura à sa table et se tourna vers Naruto pour le rejoindre, il remarqua le regard que lui adressait Naruto un regard…salace?

-Mais qu'est ce que... commença Sasuke.

-Sasuke ce soir après les cours ça sera soirée karaoké!

-QUOI?

A suivre…

**Voila! Donc heu pour madame Mangin j'ai pas pu resister XD *fan de princesse sarah*.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre vous plait. **

**Il est bien plus long que le premier chapitre!**

**Naruto avec un micro + un catalogue plein de chansons d'amour +Sasuke enfermé dans une petite salle de karaoké avec l'édit Naruto=…Chapitre 3 de «Tout pour sa sucrerie!» **

**Enfin bref, Reviews?**


End file.
